Trouble
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [R&Hr] Dolor. Sangra. Explota y llora. No lo soporta. Te ama y no puede soportarlo. No quiere hacerlo, pero es inevitable. Te ama y llora. Y sangra. Más y más. Y llora.


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

**TROUBLE**

Cuando dije que lo mejor sería que mantuviéramos una relación moderna, sin restricciones, sin un compromiso demasiado formal, no pensé que esto fuera a suceder.

Por supuesto, mi intención era evitar el tener un compromiso serio. Por lo menos en ese momento. Creí que era demasiado pronto, a pesar de que nos conocemos hace años y hemos crecido juntos.

Supongo que tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar si algo salía mal y las cosas no funcionaban entre nosotros. Supongo que tenía miedo de echar a perder la amistad que nos unía desde siempre. Supongo que tenía miedo de perderla.

Preferí entonces que lo nuestro fuera algo libre. Algo ocasional y esporádico. Hablamos sobre el tema y ella aceptó los términos. Dijo que también quería asegurarse de que las cosas funcionaran correctamente con nosotros antes de involucrarnos más el uno con el otro, antes de asumir un compromiso real.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Sin la necesidad de firmar un contrato, acordamos que iríamos poco a poco, estudiando el terreno y avanzando según las circunstancias lo permitieran. Ella podía ver otros hombres, yo podía ver otras mujeres. Creí que, a nuestros veinticinco años, seríamos lo suficientemente maduros para sobrellevar la situación.

Todo marchaba como pensé que lo haría. Seguíamos siendo amigos y, aparentemente, las cosas entre nosotros no habían cambiado. Seguíamos siendo amigos. Sólo que nos encontrábamos en la cama de alguno de los dos de vez en cuando, para luego separarnos y seguir con nuestro camino, como si nada pasara realmente.

Sin embargo, al cabo de seis meses de mantener esta endeble relación, comencé a notar que las cosas estaban cambiando después de todo. Sin que me diera cuenta, los encuentros ocasionales que teníamos comenzaban a significar algo más para mí.

Tenía absolutamente claro que la quería y mucho. Pero el hecho de comenzar a necesitarla cada vez más, me paralizó por completo. Nunca antes había experimentado nada que se pareciera, y no supe cómo reaccionar.

Como imaginarán, lo que hice fue ignorar el sentimiento que crecía dentro de mí. Tan típico. ¿Siempre he sido tan previsible? Más allá de que intentara evitarlo, no podía negar que la necesitaba. Más y más.

El caso es que lo nuestro siguió como había empezado: nada de compromisos.

Cada vez se me hacía más difícil el conciliar el sueño sin tenerla a mi lado, imaginando que estaría en compañía de un hombre más valiente, que realmente la mereciera. Ese pensamiento se hacía cada vez más recurrente y había llegado al punto en que no podía soportar más esa imagen en mi cabeza cuando decidí poner un punto final a aquella absurda situación.

Salí de mi casa ese viernes por la noche con la intención de terminar con aquella inmensa tontería. Nevaba.

Caminé un rato, sin rumbo, decidiendo qué era lo que iba a decirle. ¿Cómo explicar lo que me sucedía?. ¿Cómo explicar que quería revertir la situación que yo mismo había impuesto?. ¿Cómo explicar que ya no tenía miedo, que quería estar con ella, pasara lo que pasara?. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que iba a ser correspondido?. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que ella no iba a rechazar mi tentativa y que no iba a preferir seguir con una relación sin compromisos?. Casi inconscientemente, detuve mis pasos, la nieve cayendo sobre mis hombros.

No había considerado esa posibilidad. Por más determinado que estuviera yo, ella también debería estarlo, y no había contemplado que ella tal vez no quisiera estar atada a alguien aún. Después de todo, ella había dicho que una relación ocasional era lo mejor para los dos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí parado, en el medio de la vereda, con la gente caminando alrededor. ¿Ella me quería como yo la quería a ella?

El miedo volvió a invadirme. No podía saber con qué respuesta me encontraría cuando le dijera que quería que lo nuestro se volviera algo serio, y ya no tenía la certeza de querer saberlo.

Una muchacha pasó por al lado mío y, supongo que accidentalmente, chocó mi cuerpo con el suyo.

-Oh, disculpa.- se lamentó, mirándome con una tonta sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Y ese fue el momento del quiebre. En cualquier otro momento, el gesto de la muchacha hubiera dado lugar a que el seductor empedernido que se había desarrollado en mi interior viera la luz. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Y entonces, comprendí: estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Aquella revelación produjo que dos sentimientos adversos crecieran en mi pecho: miedo y entusiasmo. Miedo a lo desconocido, y entusiasmo ante el descubrimiento de lo desconocido.

Con nuevos ánimos, seguí mi camino, sin siquiera responder las disculpas de la muchacha.

Caminé otros quince minutos, hasta que llegué a su edificio. Miré hacia arriba, contando los pisos y deteniendo mi mirada en el balcón del 5to. Sonreí, sin saber que, minutos más tarde, iba a encontrarme con una devastadora escena que borraría mi sonrisa, tal vez permanentemente.

Saqué de mi bolsillo mi llavero. Busqué la llave que ella me había dado hacía cerca de dos meses y entré. Caminé directamente al ascensor. Estaba en el subsuelo. Oprimí el botón para llamarlo y, en menos de un minuto, estaba del lado de adentro, apretando con mi pulgar el _cinco. _Impaciente, esperé que el aparato hiciera su camino. Cada vez que veía pasar el número de los pisos, sentía mi destino más cerca.

Cuando el ascensor finalmente se detuvo, sentí que había llegado a la cumbre. Lo más difícil ya estaba echo. Había llegado allí y en ese momento sólo me quedaba juntar el valor para concluir mi empresa.

Abrí la puerta determinado y salí. Caminé por el pasillo hacia el departamento _H_.. Una vez allí, vacilé. ¿Cómo hacer mi entrada triunfal?. ¿Tocaría el timbre?. ¿Golpearía la puerta?. No, ninguna de esas entradas era lo suficientemente romántica ni digna de la situación. Así que, corté por lo sano. Me agaché y busqué bajo el felpudo la llave de repuesto, que sabía siempre estaba allí por cualquier eventualidad.

Ahora me arrepiento infinitamente. Seguramente, si no hubiera elegido esa "entrada triunfal", nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no se me ocurrió pensar en las consecuencias que conllevaría mi acto. Metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré lo más lentamente posible, para evitar el ruido. No quería que ella se enterara de que yo estaba allí. ¡Maldito estúpido!.

Entré en el departamento, sumido en la penumbra. Lo único que me permitía identificar la posición de los muebles era el tímido y opaco resplandor de la nieve a través de las persianas bajas. Parecía que ella no estaba en casa. ¿Porqué no me di media vuelta en ese momento?. ¿Porqué no salí de allí?. No puedo creerlo. Si sólo lo hubiera echo...

Pero el masoquista tuvo que hacerlo. El idiota tuvo que caminar por el departamento, como si no hubiera tenido nada mejor que hacer. El estúpido caminó por el pasillo, y llegó a la puerta del cuarto de ella, abierta.

Metí la cabeza a través del espacio entre el marco y la madera.

Supongo que imaginarán lo que vi. Y espero que lo hagan, pues no pienso repetirlo. El simple hecho de recordarlo me hace sentir un escalofrío terriblemente doloroso por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Porqué?. ¿Quién me mandó a hacerlo?. ¿Quién me mandó a meter mis narices de aquel modo en su casa y en su intimidad?. ¿Quién me mandó a amarla como lo hago?.

°°°°°

Una muchacha de media estatura, de aproximadamente 25 años, entra en la cafetería.

Dentro, un muchacho alto, de aproximadamente la misma edad, la espera. Sentado en un cómodo sillón, con la cabeza gacha, parece pensativo.

Ella camina hasta él y se sienta a su lado.

Conversan un rato, él siempre con la cabeza gacha, levantándola levemente sólo para responder. Ella no parece notar su estado.

De repente, como si finalmente hubiera decidido algo y la última ficha hubiera caído en su cerebro, el joven levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente.

-¿Porqué?- pregunta con voz ahogada, que demuestra una evidente angustia acumulada. -¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

-¿Qué?- repone ella, con gesto sorprendido. -¿Qué hice?-

-Te vi, en tu casa.- responde él, bajando la cabeza otra vez. –Ayer por la noche.-

La muchacha parece darse cuenta de algo de pronto. Abre más los ojos y su piel pierde un poco de color. Sin embargo, cuando habla otra vez, lo hace con una voz impasible, que parecía no haberse modificado después del comentario del muchacho.

-¿Qué hacías anoche en mi casa?-

-Fui... fui a buscarte para... para...-

-¿Fuiste a buscarme para que me acostara contigo?. ¿Para eso?.- contraataca rápidamente.

-No. Fui a buscarte porque tenía algo que decirte.-

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunta ella. Supongo que quiere desviar la atención del tópico inicial a toda costa. A parecer, en muchacho no tiene intención alguna de hacerlo, a juzgar por lo que dice segundos más tarde.

-No cambies el tema. De todos modos, ya no tiene sentido que te lo diga. Después de lo que vi anoche... Creo que hay pocas cosas que pueda o quiera hablar contigo.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- la chica se esfuerza por aparentarlo, pero cualquiera que esté mirando la escena, como yo, puede notar claramente que está absolutamente al tanto de lo que el muchacho le está diciendo.

-Lo sabes muy bien. A no ser que te olvides tan rápidamente de todos los hombres que llevas a tu cama.- contesta, bajando un poco la voz.

-Oh, ya veo.- empieza ella, con un claro coraje apoderándose de ella. Es evidente que el joven le está haciendo un planteo que ella considera injusto. –Resulta que tú no puedes verme con otro hombre¿no?. Y yo tengo que soportar verte con cuanta mujer se te cruza por el camino¿no?. Sin chistar. Sometiéndome a tu estúpido juego¿no es cierto?. ¿Con qué derecho vienes a reclamarme que haya estado en él?. ¿Quién te ha dicho que tienes algún tipo de derecho sobre mí?.-

-Tú. Dejándome entrar en tu cama.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Eso. Tú. No puedes estar conmigo y verte con otros hombres. ¿No te das cuenta?. ¿No te das cuenta de que duele?. ¿No te das cuenta de que me dolió más que nada verte de ese modo, con él?-

_Oh no, I see  
A spider's web is tangled up with me  
And I lost my head  
The thought of all the stupid things I've said _

Oh no, veo  
_Una telaraña enredada a mí  
__Y perdí mi cabeza  
__El recuerdo de todas las cosas estúpidas que he dicho_

La joven guarda silencio unos segundos. Parece meditar escrupulosamente sus próximas palabras.

-¿A ti te duele?. ¿Tú eres el herido?. ¿Después de todo lo que tuve que soportar?. ¿Después de todas las mujeres que vi en tu cama en mis pensamientos?. ¿Después de toda la humillación que pasé sólo por estar contigo?. ¿Tú eres el herido?.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?. ¿Qué humillación?.-

La chica traga fuerte y cierra los ojos fuertemente, para abrirlos un segundo más tarde.

-¿Crees que es algo agradable que la persona de la que has estado enamorada toda tu vida, llegue un día y te diga que sólo quiere acostarse contigo, que de otra forma no le interesas?. ¿Crees que es algo que levante tu autoestima que la persona que has amado por diez años quiera mantener contigo sólo una relación esporádica?. ¿Crees que fue algo agradable que me dijeras que no querías asumir ningún tipo de compromiso conmigo, Ronald?.-

_Oh no, what's this?  
A spider's web and I'm caught in the middle  
So I turn to run  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done  
_

_Oh no, qué es esto?  
__Una telaraña y estoy atrapado en el medio  
__Así que me giro para correr  
__El recuerdo de todas las cosas estúpidas que he echo_

En este momento, el chico, que pasaré a llamar Ronald, parece enfermarse de pronto. El color de sos mejillas desaparece e inclusive el brillo de sus ojos se opaca un poco.

Quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza en este momento.

_Humillación. ¿Estaba humillándola?. ¿Porqué dijo que sí?. ¿Qué quiere decir?. ¿Estaba lastimándola?. Oh, no. Error. Estaba humillándola. _

-¿Estaba humillándote?-

-Por supuesto que lo hacías.- confirma ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Los suyos están cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas.

_Estaba humillándola. Maldito estúpido. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?. ¿Porqué le hice eso?. ¿Porqué dijo que sí?._

-¿Porqué dijiste que sí?.-

Las lágrimas caen finalmente. En este momento, me gustaría saber qué piensa ella.

_Maldito. No puede ser que sea tan poco atento. Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta del daño que me hacía. Es imposible que me esté obligando a decirle esto. Es inaceptable. No puedo creer que sea tan cretino. No, no, no, cretino. Maldito. Explota. Llora. Sangra. Maldito. Esos ojos. No lo hagas. Por favor. Suplico. _

-Porque... Porque si no ibas a... si no ibas a... esperé más de diez años que algo pasara entre nosotros... esperé... y esperé...- otra lágrima cae por su mejilla derecha. Pobre chica. Tú, maldito, consuélala al menos. –Pensé que... preferí tenerte cerca de mí aunque sólo fuera físicamente.-

_Dios... ¿porqué? Llora. La lastimé. Estoy lastimándola. Dolor. Arrepentimiento. Llora. Sufre. ¿Porqué?._

-Hermione.- susurra, estirando su mano y poniéndola sobre la rodilla izquierda de ella, que descansaba en el sillón. La chica, que pasaré a llamar Hermione, rehuye a su gesto, cambiando su pierna de posición y alejándola del contacto con la mano de Ronald.

_No me toques. Dolor. Asco. Sangra. Explota. Te ama. _

Cretino. ¿Qué no sabes que no debes humillar a una mujer de ese modo?. ¿Qué no sabes que deberías estar consolándola y disculpándote infinitamente, en vez de estar mirándola de ese inútil y estúpido modo?.

-Yo... Yo nunca quise lastimarte, Herms.-

_And oh,  
__I never meant to cause you trouble  
Oh, I never meant to do you wrong  
And oh, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh, no I never meant to do you harm _

Y oh,  
_Nunca quise causarte problemas  
__Oh, nunca quise hacerte mal  
__Y bueno, si alguna vez te cause problemas  
__Oh no, nunca quise hacerte daño_

-Lo hiciste, Ron. No sabes cuánto.-

_Humillación. Dolor. Sangra. Explota y llora. No lo soporta. Te ama y no puede soportarlo. No quiere hacerlo, pero es inevitable. Te ama y llora. Y sangra. Más y más. Y llora. _

-¿Porqué dijiste que sí?. ¿Porqué no me dijiste esto entonces?. ¿Porqué aceptaste?. ¿Porqué si iba a dañarte?.-

¡Oh, vamos! Ya te lo ha dicho, tonto. Esa chica te quiere demasiado, y tú no lo mereces.

-Porque te amo, Ronald. ¿Es que aún no lo has notado?.-

_Y llora, porque tú no lo amas. Y Sangra. Explota y sangra. Porqué tú no lo amas como él a ti. Porque lo has lastimado. Y llora. Porque te sigue amando. _

-¿Porqué entonces?. ¿Porqué te acostaste con él?-

-¿No eres capaz de comprenderlo, o sí?.- _Te ama, y llora. _

Hermione baja la mirada y no dice nada por unos minutos. Ronald espera a que decida volver a hablar, dándole espacio por primera vez desde que se encontraron en ese sillón, hace más de media hora. -No he estado con nadie durante los últimos seis meses más que contigo.-

-¿Qué hacía Dean en tu cama anoche, entonces?-

Cretino, deja que hable.

-No he estado con nadie los últimos seis meses más que contigo, hasta anoche.- Hermione toma aire y continua. –El lunes, cuando estuve en tu casa, te oí hablar con Padma, mientras estaba en la sala. Estaban concretando una salida para el miércoles.-

_Oh no, I see  
The spider's web and it's me in the middle  
So I twist and turn  
But here am I in my little bubble _

Oh no, veo  
_La telaraña y ese soy yo, en el medio  
__Así que me retuerzo y me giro  
__Pero estoy aquí, en mi pequeña burbuja_

Eres tan imbécil. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?. ¿Qué no tienes respeto por nada?. Vamos, di algo, idiota.

-Oh.-

Imbécil. ¿Oh?. ¿Esa es tu respuesta?. Cómo me gustaría golpearte.

-Me fui muy dolida ese día. Creí que acostándome con otro aliviaría mi dolor, pero me equivoqué. Lo único que hice fue acumular más humillación a la que ya tenía encima.- explica, bajando la cabeza, seguramente avergonzada.

_Sangra y morirá si no lo curas. Llora y sangra. Sigue sangrando. Sin parar. Más y más. Duele. Sigue llorando. Sigue amando._

Ronald mira hacia un punto indefinido, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pasan cerca de cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada.

-Yo... Lo que iba a decirte anoche...-

Vamos, estúpido. Sé que puedes hacerlo. ¡Arréglalo!

-Lo que fui a decirte anoche es que quería que estuviéramos juntos. Que quería comprometerme en una relación seria contigo.-

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Las lágrimas han cesado, pero han dejado su marca en su rostro.

-¿En serio?- pregunta. Pero no con voz esperanzada, como pensé que lo haría. Suena triste, hueca y... dolorosa... sangrante...

_Singing and oh,  
I never meant to cause you trouble  
And oh, I never meant to do you wrong  
Singing and oh, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh, no I never meant to do you harm _

Cantando y oh,  
_Nunca quise causarte problemas  
__Y oh, nunca quise hacerte mal  
__Cantando y bueno, si alguna vez te causé problemas  
__Oh no, nunca quise hacerte daño_

-Si. Pero... luego te vi de aquella manera y... no supe qué hacer. Volví a mi casa y pensé... pensé que no te importaba... que me habías traicionado en cierta forma...-

¿Traicionado?. Bastardo. Como si tú no la hubieras lastimado.

_Sigue sangrando. Necesita que lo curen. Que lo quieran. Que lo amen. _

-Pero, no pensé en todo el daño que te había echo yo... No pensé en que, como estaban dadas las cosas, estabas en todo tu derecho. No pensé... no pensé en que me había perdido en el laberinto que yo mismo había construido.-

Ronald guarda silencio unos momentos. Parece decididamente determinado a algo. Vamos¡hazlo!.

-Pero... ahora las cosas son diferentes... ahora sé que yo provoqué todo esto, y quiero arreglarlo.-

¡Vamos, vamos! –Quiero que estemos juntos, Hermione. Quiero asumir todo compromiso que sea necesario. No me importa lo que pase. Porque estoy seguro de que eres la mujer que he esperado toda mi vida, y a la única que llegaré a amar. –

_Sangra menos. Pero sigue sangrando. Menos. Menos. Lo aman. Y ama. Menos. Menos. Menos. Menos. Lo aman. Casi. Casi. Lo aman. Casi. Sangra. No para. Menos. Sangra. _

-Yo... Quisiera poder decir que si. Pero no puedo.-

Ronald parece morir en vida en este momento. Su mirada, que había recuperado un poco de su brillo mientras hablaba, se apaga de repente.

-No puedo, después de todo lo que ha sucedido. No puedo olvidar así de fácil, Ronald. Es... es... demasiado.-

Volvieron a callar. Los dos bajaron la mirada.

-Lo siento Hermione.- dice él, finalmente. –Siento que todo esto haya sucedido.-

-Yo también. Tal vez... tal vez algún día esta herida pare de sangrar. Tal vez... Algún día... Tal vez algún día... tengamos una segunda oportunidad.-

-La esperaré. El tiempo que sea necesario.-

Él toma sus manos y las sostiene entre las propias. –Te amo.- declara.

Ella lo mira y se acerca a su oído. Leo sus labios y sé que dice _Yo también. _

Luego, se levanta y sale de la cafetería.

_They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me_

_Tejen una red para mí  
__Tejen una red para mí  
__Tejen una red para mí._

**Sangra y no dejará de sangrar. Menos. Menos. Casi. Lo aman. Ama. Menos. Sigue. Sangra. Menos. Casi. Casi. **

°°°°°

Para Agus, que me ayudó con la duda que tenía respecto a este texto. ¡Gracias: - )

Bien.  
Hace semanas que venía trabajando esta idea, pero no la escribí sino hasta hoy.  
En un principio, iba a ser una historia sin nombres: cada uno de ustedes iba a poder decidir qué pareja querían que viviera esto.  
Sin embargo, las arañas en la canción me inclinaron por hacer del personaje masculino a Ron. Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, el femenino se convirtió inmediatamente en Hermione. ¿El resultado: mi primer R&Hr.  
Espero que hayan disfrutado el fiction ( y que no se hayan deprimido mucho)!.  
¿Reviews?  
Adío!

PD: Para ser sincera, no tengo la más mínima idea para cuando tendré listo el nuevo capitulo de _Unidos por su atención_. Estoy pasando por un lapsus de conflicto con la historia (léase que no puedo terminar de corregir el capitulo 9, porque hay algo que no me gusta y no sé qué es), pero espero poder solucionar pronto el problema.

PD2: Nótese que cambie mi saludo. Supongo que no verán más el _Saludos!_, jajaja. El _Adío!_ me seduce mucho más : - ).


End file.
